How to dance with a skeleton man
by PinataRock
Summary: Jack decides to teach Sally how to dance ballroom style whilst on spiral hill. Jack x Sally one-shot. Inspired from Jack and Sally's dance scene in Kingdom hearts II.


**Jack decides to teach Sally how to dance ballroom style whilst on spiral hill. Jack x Sally one-shot. Inspired from Jack and Sally's dance scene in Kingdom hearts II.**

**I do not own Jack or Sally by the way; if I did the world would be a weird place! I also don't own ANYTHING from 'the nightmare before Christmas'! **

As the skeleton and the ragdoll sat there on spiral hill Sally had her eyes closed with her face buried in Jack's torso whilst curled up slightly to him and Jack stroking Sally's hair gently and looking up at the stars at the same time.

Just then stars were forming into constellations which were in shapes of dancers in Jack's head and Jack felt like he was playing a melody like a harp with Sally's hair. As he imaginatively saw the dancers in a ballroom dance style pose that got the pumpkin king thinking; 'I know how to dance, and so should Sally...that's it! I'm going to teach her myself'.

Jack then formed a grin across his skull and had his eyes like he was squinting; the curiosity facial expression. After a few minutes of looking like a detective he began to stand up which made Sally move her body away from him and looked up at him with a 'what are you doing now?' look on her face. Jack stood up tall and strong with his hands on his hips and a proud look on his face.

"Sally, I'm going to teach you how to dance!"

Sally remained sat down and hugged her knees while still looking up at him and reacted greatly! She could only just walk anyway and felt stupid every time she did; this would end up in a disaster!

"No Jack, I don't think this is a good idea; I can hardly walk and dancing looks very complex!"

"Nonsense." He replied, "If I know how to, so can you too! I know you feel embarrassed but it's just you, me, the moon and the stars."

She then blushed a little and put her head down like in shame. Suddenly she felt really nervous in either rejecting Jack's invitation or to be humiliated in front of him.

"Bu-"

She then got cut off by the feeling of Jack's hands in hers and Jack pulling her up. When she finally got forced to go on her feet she turned away from Jack which made him worry about how negative she was towards herself.

"I may be your partner but I'm not your dancing partner!" she yelled in the air. Her shoulders dropped and took a few steps away from Jack.

Jack just gave a content smile at her in response even though she was facing the other way. He walked up to her until his back was touching hers which made her raise her eyebrows.

He then whispered "follow my league" into her ear. Jack got his hands onto her hips and spun her around so she was facing him.

He began to form the pose the constellations as dancers did by putting his right bony hand on her hip and the other in her hand which made Sally do the same.

After they kept spinning around slowly and softly. Jack then closed his eyes and smiled while sally kept looking at her feet worriedly, she then raised her foot and landed on his which made her cringe madly and made him open his eyes and gave a 'what's wrong?' facial expression.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean too! It's really hard to cope with the footwork; maybe it's just not cut out for me" she cried sadly and worriedly.

In return Jack just let out a soft chuckle and slanted his head a replied with, "Just follow my footsteps" in a gentle voice.

They then started then started to spin around again and Jack returned to having his eyes closed. Sally on the other hand thought it was the perfect chance to concentrate. 'It's hard to follow when it is opposite from me' she thought to herself.

"Ok Sally, just follow his movement" she said out loud to herself which made Jack smile.

After minutes of trying to find the answer she then spotted the pattern of Jack's feet and started copying the pattern; It worked! It wasn't long after that their feet weren't bumping into each others' which made Jack open his eyes and smiled largely.

"That's it Sally, your ballroom dancing!"

"I am?" she asked rhetorically. "I am!"

They then danced the same which felt like it lasted a life...dead time! Then Jack had an idea. He then stopped their dancing and gave Sally a twirl which made her hair float and the moon to shine in her eyes which made them look like crystals.

"That was nice" she said in a almost whisper as they continued spinning.

"There's plenty more to go around" he responded seductively.

They then spun a little out of control and Sally was about to put her foot down but there was nothing there; they were at the edge of the hill! She made a gasp as she realised she was going to fall. She knew it wouldn't hurt because she is a doll but having her stitches unfastened in front of Jack was somewhat embarrassing. As she clenched her eyes shut Jack paid paid full attention of what was going on and somehow managed to keep her on the hill. He then Made Sally lean back the other direction therefore there was no chance of her falling off. The feeling of Jack protecting her and saving her made Sally sigh in delight.

"I love you Sally" he said in a sweet tone.

"I love you too Jack" she replied softly.

Immediately after Jack raised Sally's back whilst still leant back and shared a deep, passionate kiss which sent sparks in their bodies and fireworks exploding in their minds.

_Ta-da! I wrote this last night in my Nightmare before Christmas notebook and typed it up today. I gotta admit.. writing the whole thing again was quite a pain but i changed a few things which kept me going._

_Hope you enjoyed it, i did! :D_


End file.
